My story of tangled
by kick-ass cinderella
Summary: This is the story of how Rapunzel becomes the forest's protector. There are deaths, adventure, friendship, and a hint of romance.


This is the story of how I became the protector of the forest. The story starts out with training, magic, deaths and newly found friendship, with a hint of romance. Anyway, let's start at where mom taught me to fight, let the story begin.

My P.O.V

Flash back

"Wwwwaaahhh!" I cried. I had tried to pick up the big pot, but wasn't strong enough so it landed on my foot. "Mommmmyyyyy!" I cried. Mother came in and ran to me and said, "Shhhh, my little flower, what happened?" I say, "I'm not strong enough; I can't even pick up a pot!" I am week, I will admit it. Mom looks at me with a caring smile and says, "If you are not strong enough, become stronger. I will teach you." End of flash back.

That was the beginning of my training. Now I am taking a break from mother's lessons. "Flower, come back and practice," Said mother. I did as told. We got into our fighting positions and began. Mother lunged at me and I dodged. I spun and was not behind her and had in a position that was like a choke hold but with a sword, don't worry, it wasn't touching her throat. She said, "Good job honey!" Then I let her go and practice was over. "Honey, I think you are ready." She said. What did she mean by that, ready for what? She looked at me and said, "Rapunzel, when I die I know that you can survive without me." I looked at her with sad eyes. Why would she bring something like that up? "Well I better get going, I gotta make cookies. Let down your hair, please, "said mother. I let down my blonde hair that was at least the height of this tower. As mother was sliding down my hair she said, "Remember what I said, you can survive on your own." With that we said our god byes and she went through the cave.

If I ever needed to see her I knew where to find her. I put my hair back up in a braid that even though it took away about a couple of yards you hair it still reached my feet. I started toward my oven to make dinner for me and castell, my best friend which happens to be a chameleon. Mom was right, I can take care of myself. I can cook, clean, fight, and paint.

Week later

OMG, mom hasn't come to visit me in a week. Did something happen to her? Even though I have never left this tower, I need to look for her. Ok, that's it I'm leaving this tower to find her. Now wait, she told me to never leave here and what if she just got caught up in something in town and then she would be mad at me because I left for no reason. On the other hand, what if she is in trouble? I need to leave. With that thought I attached my hair to the post and slid down to the ground.

I didn't have time to see how everything was, I raced towards the cave but when got there, I found her. I ran over to her but she wasn't breathing, she was dead, and I needed to find out how she died. I looked at my surroundings. I found a pair of mountain lion tracks, mother was killed by one. I will track it down myself and kill it. This was what she must have meant when she talked to me about her dying. After I kill him I will come back to his forest and protect it. I will know everyone that comes in the forest and make sure they leave it safely. I picked up my mother and carried her over to the tower and sat her down. I grabbed a shovel and dug a hole and placed her in it. I filled it up with dirt and made a cross out of sticks for her toom stone. Now, let the hunt begin.

In the cave:

The tracks aren't fresh, but I can tell that they are a week old, the day mom left. I found a trail of tracks that led out of the cave and into the woods. When they led to a pond I looked around its perimeter and found more tracks, I fallowed them as well. Soon the tracks had faded so I walked around the forest and found some cat scat. It was still warm so it wasn't far. I then noticed a trail of broken bush branches. I fallowed the trail and it lead to a cave. I prepared my bow and arrow and made sure that my sword was where I could reach it quickly. I then marched into the cave but found a tunnel. I worked up my courage and started down the tunnel. While I was walking I noticed that there were bones on the ground, human bones. Guess mother wasn't the only one to be killed by this beast.

I noticed that I was getting closer to the end of the tunnel. I then reached a large cavern. On a small cliff there sat the beast. The mountain lion that killed my mother, killing it is my revenge. It growled fiercely but I wasn't scared. I raised my bow and aimed at its head. The arrow zoomed through the air but the beast dodged it. I t jumped of its rock and charged at me with great speed. I barely dodged but I dropped my bow and it slid across the rocky floor. I looked at the beast and it roared. I reached for my sword and charged at it. It threw its paw and knocked it away and it flew out of my hand. I ran to the other end of the cave with it not so far off my tail. I saw some broken branches near the wall so I ran to them. I fell to the floor and the beast pounced at me so I grabbed a stick. The beast landed on me. Neither of us moved finally I shoved it off me; I looked at its chest to see that I had stabbed its heart. Finally, I had tasted revenge.

2 years later:

Captain of the guards P.O.V

My men and I were riding at top speed in the forest to catch the thief that stole the crown, Flynn Rider. "We'll catch you rider!" I yelled. "Sorry, I'm in a bit of hurry," yelled Rider sarcastically. "Men, surround all his sides, don't let him escape!" I ordered my men, as did Maximus, my loyal steed. I now had rider in my sights, he had nowhere to run. "Try to run now!" I yelled to Rider. "I'll just" He was cut off because someone had swung down from the trees, on what looked like hair, and picked him up like a monkey and swung to more trees! "Hey, bring him back here!" I yelled at the person in the dark green hood. "Sir, a letter was dropped by the person. " My subordinate then handed me the letter. The letter read:

Dear Captain,

You do not have to worry about the thief. I will return the crown as soon as I can. As for the thief I will give him punishment that is in every way more fitted to his crime than what you were going to give him. I hope you the best of luck keeping the town safe. You can be at peace if any criminals come into the forest because I will take care of them for you.

Sincerely, The Protector of the Forest P.S Please keeps out of the forest.

What in the world, who is this person?! Well I still need to find Rider, he is my fugitive! "Boys, we're going to head back to the castle. We will wait for the stranger to return the crown" With that we left, for now.

Flynn's P.O.V

"What the hell?!" I yell I am flying through the trees with a stranger in a cloak. What is this person using to move like this? I look up to see that the person is using, wait, is that hair?! I'm totally freaked out so I yell,"Put me the hell down! Why did you help me?! Again, put me the hell down!" The person stopped when we were at a cave but they still didn't put me down, if this person is able to pick me up they are pretty damn strong! "Hey can you put me down?" I asked pointing to the ground but I was ignored. This person is pissing me off. I try to get out of their grip but it was futile. The person then put me down but then they twisted my arms behind my back, it hurt but I wouldn't let them see me whine. They wrapped what felt like leather string around my hands then pushed me forward, I guess that meant walk forward, so I did. When I was in the cave I noticed that it was more of a short tunnel and there was light at the end of it. I then entered the blinding light. When my eyes adjusted I gasped. What I saw was truly beautiful. The cliffs around us formed a bowl-like shape to the only way out of it was the way we came. There was a waterfall that then made a stream, a meadow filled with flowers, and a tall tower that had a red roof and vines climbing up it. The strange thing is that there was no door, only a window at the top.

The person then pushed me again which brought out of my ogling. "Why did you bring me here, didn't you just save me?" I asked. They didn't say anything, just pushed me again so I started walking again. We were soon at the tower. That's when I remembered, this person has super long blonde hair! They tied their hair into a lasso and put be through the hole. They then took the middle of their hair and threw it at a post at the top. They began to hoist me up into the air and I soon was at the top! The person then starts climbing up their end of the hair and is then at my side. The person untied his hair and grabbed a frying pan. I wonder what he's going to with that. The person raises it up and before I could move everything goes black.

Ugh, what hit me, oh wait, he hit me with a frying pan. I never thought those would be so painful. 'Lick, lick, lick' "Ahhhhh!" I scream because something wet and slimy was stuck in my ear. I open my eyes quickly to see a frog with its tong in my ear! "What the, get that out of my ear!" I scream as I try to rise up my hand but they were tied down with the rest of my body, but it still hopped off my shoulder. I look down to see the same thing that I saw earlier, long golden hair. "Hey, who are you?! Untie me now!" I yell out. I see a silhouette in the dark and call to it, "Why am I tied up here?! Let me go!" The person came closer. The hair started moving so I knew it was that man coming closer. Maybe it's not a man, no wait, only a man can be so strong and women can't survive on their own. I look around, wait something is missing, where's my satchel?! "Give me my satchel back!" I yell at the man who was now in the light but there face was covered up. Ugh my ear is still wet. "Hey can you tell your frog to stay away from me?" I asked rubbing my ear on my shoulder. "He's a chameleon, not a frog." Said a feminine voice. The person then stepped out of the shadows. It's a woman?! The person that kidnapped me, out ran the guards even though they had horses, could carry me, and hoisted me into the air! She is one tough girl!

Wait, now that I know that she is a woman I can use my charm to get me out of her! I am going to give her the smolder that melts the girl's hearts. I should probably give her a warning. "Ok, I didn't want to do this but, here comes the smolder." I said as I slant my head down and give her the best smolder I could. Any girl that saw this face would be mine in an instant. She had no reaction. That was odd. "Ok this doesn't happen to me so this is an off day." I say my face still in a smolder. I could tell that she wasn't going to give up. "Ok, what do you want?" I said in defeat. "You stealing from the royal palace are fine with me, but bringing what you stole into my forest, that is unforgivable, so I'm going to punish you." She said glaring at me. That's when I realize, she's very pretty. She has the obvious beautiful blonde hair, clean skin, blue eyes, and is tall. Basically she is a beauty. Caught off by her beauty I randomly ask, "What's my punishment?" "I'm going to hang you by my hair out the window first, and then I am going to leave you in the ice caves for a couple of days, then you have to stay confined here until you die." She said with a exited look. Boy this going to be a long life.

I'll only update if you ask, well once I find out how to read everyone's comments. ;)


End file.
